Messing Things Up - Tai's POV
by Wild Katt
Summary: This is Tai's point of view (POV) of a "normal" day.


  
MESSING THINGS UP TAI'S POV  
  
  
My annoying little sister, Kari, suddenly woke me.  
She was shaking me viciously, "Get up Tai! She's on the phone!"  
I jumped out of bed, "Give me that!" I snapped grabbing the phone from her, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Tai. I was wondering, when can we meet up to work on our project? I can't see you Saturday, I have tennis practice, would latter tonight be good?"  
"Uhh, ya, sure. Tonight's fine." I responded, Kari was shaking her head no and crossing her arms, then I remembered, "Oh wait, no not tonight, Kari wants the house to herself, she's having T.K over."  
"I see..." Sora laughed, her voice sounded sweet, not hurtful what so ever, "Maybe you can come over here."  
All guys out there, remember one thing, if a girl asks you this, the answer is NO! "Sure! That would be good."  
"Great, see you then!" She hung up.  
"You have a date?" Kari asked me, she was still hanging around my room.  
"No, we're going to work on our science project!" I responded.  
"Sure." Then she walked slowly out of me room, once she was out, I could hear her laughing.   
Since it was Friday, and a P A day, I decided to walk down the street and tease anyone who had to go to school.  
The first person I saw was Izzy, "Hey Tai, what are you doing?"  
"Teasing the kids who have to waist time cramming useless info into their small pathetic brains!"  
"You know, one of these days a someone will get back at you..." He did stay to watch me though.  
I laughed at what Izzy said to me, why would someone pick on me for picking on them? "Hey! Point Dexter! Going to school?" I laughed, I couldn't see that I was yelling to Sora, who was actually going to the tennis court with her school bag because she lost her tennis bag!  
She walked up to me, "You know Tai, I never knew you to be so insensitive! Don't even bother to show up tonight!" and she left. I was so embarrassed! Izzy burst out laughing once she turned her back at me, then he left too.  
After a few hours of repeating the incident over and over again, I decided to apologize to Sora for what had happened.  
I dialed her phone number, her mom answered. "Hello?"   
"Hi, is Sora there?"  
"Just a minute..." I heard her call to Sora, "Sora! Tai is on the phone!"  
"I don't want to talk to him!"  
"Don't you think that's a little rude honey?"  
"Fine!" Sora grabbed the phone from her mom, then I heard a click. The phone was dead!  
"She hung up on me!" I said staring at the receiver.  
"Aww, the poor baby's going to cry?" Kari said laughing at me.  
"Oh, go tell it to your boyfriend!" I snapped back.  
"He's not my boyfriend! We're doing a project together!" She said crossing her arms.  
"Sure, and that's why you want the house to yourself!"  
"Shut up!" She snapped throwing a pillow at me, I just threw it back after it missed my head, but it hit her!  
I decided to go over to Sora's house and apologize. Once I got there, it was the time I would have been there to work on our project.  
I knocked, and Sora opened the door. "I told you not to bother coming!" She was about to slam the door on me, but I held it open.  
I had no idea what I was going to say; I just stood there holding the door open. She stared at me angrily, then eased up, I didn't expect her to do what she did, but I can't say I didn't like it!   
She out of the blue, grabbed me and kissed me, I was in shock, well, not literally, but you know what I mean!  
Once Sora let me go she let me inside, "Come on, we have a project to finish!"  
I walked in kind of uncomfortably; I had no idea what was going to happen, was I going to screw up like I always do? I was in a strange position; I sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen.  
Sora came out of her room carrying a huge pile of books, and placed them on the coffee table.   
"Okay, now what was our project again?" She asked sitting next to me.  
I was kind of nervous and forgot completely! "Uhh..." I started, not expecting to finish.  
"That's right! The solar system, thanks for reminding me!" She said picking up a huge textbook and opening it to some page.   
"No problem, any time..." I grabbed another book.  
We read and took notes for hours, and I thought it was boring! "Uhh, Sora, it's a Friday, and a P A day, we aren't supposed to learn!"  
"Well, that changes everything now doesn't it?" She laughed sarcastically.   
"Funny!" I said crossing my arms. "I think I'll call Matt, do you mind if I use your phone?"  
"No, not at all." She responded smiling.  
I picked up her cordless and left to another room, then I dialed.  
"Help me!" Matt's voice said on the other end of the phone.  
"Matt?"  
"Tai? Oh well, help me! I thought it was Sora, I have caller id now!"  
"Why do you need help?"  
"You know that solar system project?"  
"Ya..."  
"How did I get pared up with June?"  
"Ohh, simple! Once she heard it was your choice of partners, she ran to you before you got to me, so now I'm with Sora. By the way, did I thank you yet for that?"  
"For what?"  
"Being June's partner! Now I'm with Sora!"  
"At least you got a girl you like! I got the Devils daughter!"  
I laughed, then I heard the phone go dead. 'Great! The second person today to hang up on me today!'   
I left to go back into the living room, where we were working and I noticed Sora was gone. "Uhh, Sora? Sorrrrraaaaaa... Where are youuuu?" I said looking around, but I couldn't find her. Maybe because I didn't look in the kitchen!   
She came out holding a plate full different foods, but I was too busy looking for her, to notice that she was coming, and crashed right into the plate! All the foods went flying and spilt on the floor!  
"Gaa! Sora! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!" I panicked as I helped her pick up the food.  
"No, that's alright. I don't mind!" She said, "It doesn't really matter, the floor needed to be clean anyway..."  
I didn't know either to laugh at the joke, or to take it seriously! So I did a half laugh and half 'humm'.  
"What was that?" She asked when I 'grunted'.  
"Uhh, a sort of grunt..."  
"Sorry! That was you? Ohh god, I thought the faucet was going funny again!"  
Yet again, I didn't know what to do, she can be very confusing at times!  
"Well, I'm going to change my shirt." She said once we were done cleaning the mess, I just noticed once she said that, that her shirt was covered in the food I spilt!   
"Sorry again, I didn't mean to do that!" I called though her bedroom door.  
"Don't worry about it! It's alright!" She said once she came out, "We didn't need a snack anyway. Let's get back to work, shall we?"   
"Okay." I said, I was sort of still nervous about being there, I went to her house a lot, but this was defiantly different!   
"Tai? Are you alright?" Sora asked me, she was waving her hand in my face.  
"Huh? Ya, I'm fine..." I said.  
"You didn't say anything for three minutes, you just blacked out..."   
"Really? Sorry, I guess I was just thinking..." I answered, rubbing my forehead in confusion.  
"About what?"  
"Uhh, nothing..."  
"Is it because I kissed you? Because if you are uncomfortable, you can leave..."  
"It is because you kissed me, but I don't think I'll leave." I was blushing deeply now.  
"Ohh, okay then. Let's get down to business..." She opened a thick book and was about to start reading it when I kissed her cheek.  
She shut the book, "What was that for?"   
"I dunno." I shrugged, "I guess I felt like kissing you." Just as I said that, the front door swung open, and Sora's dad stood there!  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sora asked standing up suddenly, the book on her lap fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
"What? You aren't happy to see me?" He asked.  
"No it's not that... I just didn't expect you to come home." Sora looked at me.  
"Ahh, I see now. Your boyfriend is over..." Her dad smiled at me. I was paralyzed, I had never seen her dad before, I just heard stories about him.  
"Mr. Takenouchi, and you are...?" He put his hand in front of him, to shake mine.  
"Tai Kamiya..." I said shaking his hand; he could tell I was nervous. "Uhh, maybe I should go, you don't get to see your dad often..." I said as I got up and grabbed my coat.  
"You say goodbye, I'll leave." Mr. Takenouchi said as he left for his bedroom, but he stayed and watched without us knowing.  
"Bye Tai, I'll call you later..." Sora said walking up to me at the front door.  
"Okay." I said, then she kissed me goodbye and I left.   
I walked half way home and then I remembered Kari wanted the house for herself that evening, so I went to Izzy's house instead.  
"Hey Tai, what's up? You aren't ever out this late." Izzy said as he answered the door.  
"I just got back from Sora's." I said walking in.  
"Did she bite your head off?" He asked.  
"You could say that..." I hesitated.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She kissed me when I went over to apologize. Then we studied for a long time and then I had to leave when her dad finally came home." I explained.  
"Cool. So she isn't mad at you anymore?" He asked.  
"Gee, I don't know, could you use your computer knowledge to figure it out?"  
"Okay, okay. So she isn't mad at you, that is obvious. So why did you come here and not to your house?"  
"Kari has T.K over."  
"I see."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
